Mary Sue
Mary Sue - OC Maszy108, jednorożec, 20-letnia klacz. Mieszka w willi swoich rodziców znajdującej się na terenie Canterlotu, gdzie to się wychowała wraz z bratem bliźniakiem Garym Stu. Nie ma przyjaciół, ponieważ uważa się za najwspanialszą na świecie. Powstanie Temat przewodni Zobaczyłam kucyka Mary Sue zrobionego w formie żartu. Pomyślałam, więc, jak by tu zrobić kucyka Mary Sue, tak jakby miał by to być normalny, poważny artykuł. Wpadłam na pomysł, że to rodzice wybiorą z miłości dla dziecka takie imię i rozpieszczą je tak, że ono same uważać się będzie za idealne. Stąd nagłówek, gdyż na widok "Mary Sue" nie wiele osób czyta dalej. Imię Wybranie imienia było trudne, mimo iż tak oczywiste! Na początku wolałam nazwać klaczkę trochę inaczej. Padały pomysły typu: Sury Mue, co przekształcało się dla wymowy w: Sally Mule, ale wtedy już oczywiście traciło podobieństwo do Mary Sue. Inne typy pomysłów to np. Garyna Stuina. Ale nie pasowało do niej to imię. Nie uwierzycie jak długo myślałam, aż wybrałam imię Mary Sue. Wygląd Tak, jestem super leniwa. Ponieważ nie pokładałam w postaci o tak dziwnym imieniu większych nadziei,thumb|Creator a artykuł zaczynałam na nowym laptopie, wtedy bez baz, nie chciało mi się ściągać baz i starannie rysować nowego kucyka. Odpaliłam, więc creatora i zaczęłam pracę. Coś mnie ciągnęło to szpiczastego pyszczka, jakoś dobrze mi on do niej pasował, nie wiem czemu, ale w końcu go dodałam. Od razu zdecydowałam się na jednorożca, gdyż to było mi potrzebne do kawałka biografii. Ale nie pasował mi do niej, nie wiem czemu zwykły róg, wiem, że głupio jest zmieniać na dziwne rogi i inne takie, ale jakoś tak coś mi kazało i nie dałam rady się temu oprzeć. Dałam jej oczy Celestii, bo zawsze bardzo mi się podobały i wybrałam dla nich róż. Następnie, dałam jej moją ulubioną grzywę i zostawiłam kolory jak były - róż i fiolet. Potem nadałam jej kolor który moim zdaniem pasował do reszty. Dołączyły się również piegi. Wybrałam pierwszy lepszy ogon i zaczęłam z akcesoriami, których dałam dużo ponieważ uznałam, że Mary, będzie sie nimi chwalić i zasmucać tych biedniejszych. Znaczek powstał trochę pochopnie i źle, ale ratuje sytuację i mam zamiar opisać iż jest to tylko coś w stylu tatuażu. Pisanina Dałam nagłówki to fakt, ale za artykuł wzięłam się tak naprawdę dopiero w 2015, ale praca opłaciła się, gdyż już w pierwszy dzień wznowienia pracy nad artykułem, tak owy opuścił brudnopis i stał się normalnym artykułem. Przezwiska Lubiane Czyli rodzinne *Susia *Miss (M'''ary '''is S'''ue lub poprostu '''Miss) *Idilka (Idealka przerobione) *Idealka *Wspaniałka *Księżniczka Nielubiane *Jędza *Samochwała *Kapryśnica *Dzidzia *Nędza *Idiotka von głupia Wygląd Ogólnie Grzywa Ogon Oczy Róg Sylwetka Sierść Dodatki Kokarda Kolczyki Bransolety Złote bransolety Kamizelka Nos Piegi Znaczek Charakter Wady Samochwała Niewdzięczność Guzik mnie sprawy innych. Brak samodzielności. Kłamstwa. Wykorzystywanie innych Nie miła/przyjacielska Zalety Chęć dążenia do celu. Zainteresowanie sobą Odwaga myślenia inaczej. Ogólna odwaga. Poczucie własnej wartości. Neutralne Pewność siebie Życiorys Narodziny Wychowanie Życie w raju Udawany CM Nauka w Szkole Czarstawowej Kolonia Letnia Relacje Rodzice Rozpuszczają i rozpieszczają Mary, rozwijają w niej zbyt wielkie poczucie własnej wartości i pewność siebie. Mimo tego Sue nie ma do nich żadnego szacunku, gdyż oni nauczyli ją, że jest ważniejsza od innych. Gary Stu To główny wróg Mary. Jest bowiem jedynym który może oddać jej z równą siłą. Oboje uważają się za najlepszych i próbują pozbyć się konkurencji. Jako bliźnięta, zostali rozpieszczeni oboje, tak więc Mary bez wahania rozpowiada, że jest najlepsza, a Gary odpowiada jej na to tym samym. Kończy się jedną wielką kłótnią. Normalnie ulegają jej lub odchodzą obrażeni, ale nikt po za Garym nie kłóci się nigdy z Mary kto jest lepszy. Rodzice rozpieszczając ich mieli nadzieje, że razem będą małymi ideałami, a nie będą walczyć o to kto jest lepszy. Najgorsze jest to, że rodzice nie mają jak ich rozdzielić, bo obuch dalej uważają i przekonują, że są najlepsi, a żadne z nich nie chce dzielić miejsca na podium. Umiejętności Wychwalanie (głównie siebie) Moda Maniery przy stole Udowadnianie Wykłócanie się Wrabianie innych Aktorstwo Wyrywanie Śpiew Anty-umiejętności Walka Kucharstwo Pomaganie Przyznawanie racji Przegrywanie z honorem Zainteresowania Wygrywanie Vipy To co najlepsze Canterlot Wille Imprezy Elita Dziennik Zwierzę Powiedzonka Galeria Głos Ulubione Ciekawostki Wystąpienia Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML